


I’ll never let anyone else get you

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chuck in tux, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Quickies, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: They had just ruined Kip and Penelope’s wedding so they were surely about to get a free trip to hell by Miro, whenever someone would unchain him from the ring post.But right now they had something else in mind...
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor, Trent Barreta/Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from but here we are. 
> 
> This is only a fanfiction... If you are portrait in this piece.. feel free to read and cringe ;-p

Chuck hurried through the hallways, Orange lazily following behind. They had just ruined Kip and Penelope’s wedding so they were surely about to get a free trip to hell by Miro, whenever someone would unchain him from the ring post.

Finally Chuck was free again, finally back at Orange’s side.

As soon as they arrived back in Orange’s small locker room, Chuck opened his fancy dress pants. He could hear Orange chuckle behind him.

„Eager?“

„I haven’t seen you in weeks… and I got a butt plug in since the hotel. And that was three hours ago.“ Chuck whined as he finally pulled down the extremely tight underwear to free his cock. It was profusely leaking pre-cum, the head red and swollen.

Behind him he could hear Orange getting down his pants so he leaned forward, presenting his bare ass to his boyfriend.

Orange pulled out the plug slowly, Chuck’s hole well prepared and lubed up. „Good boy…“ Orange praised him.

Of course was Chuck prepared, he _knew_ how much Orange hated to prep him. He was lazy and just wanted to just slide into his boyfriend.

Slowly he pressed the thick head into Chuck’s hole, watching it slowly disappear deeper and deeper.

Both men letting out soft moans.

„Please… just fuck me.“ Chuck pushed back against him, trying to get him deeper, to get him moving.

Orange grabbed Chuck’s hips, holding him steady as he started to fuck into him. Deep and fast. Soon the room was filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

„I’ll never let anyone else get you.“ Orange managed to vocalize between his hard thrusts. „You’re mine…“

Chuck answered something unintelligible before his vision went white as he painted the bench and the floor with thick ropes of cum.

His muscles tensed, milking Orange. Chuck could feel the cum inside him, filling him up.

Slowly Orange pulled out, letting out an string of low moans as he watched some of his cum leaking from the streched ring of muscles. With one finger he pushed most of it back in before grabbing the butt plug to seal it inside his boyfriend.

There was a cough. Mixed with a slight chuckle.

„You guys know I’m here, right?“ Trent asked.

„That’s the reason for the plug…“ Orange said as he lazily pulled up his pants. „You’ll get your turn in the hotel.“


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck’s cheeks were flushed red while he fixed his clothes and quickly cleaned up the mess he made.  
„I like you in a tux…“ Trent said. „You’ll keep that thing on in the hotel.“   
Orange chuckled as he leaned against the wall, a bottle of water in his hand. „He’s right. You look good.“

Just a few minutes later they sneaked out of the room. Chuck felt like he was walking funny, feeling the plug slightly move in his ass. He did his best not to think about it, or about what was to come. He certainly didn’t want a boner at work.

„Boys!“ Brandon Cutler yelled across the entire hallway, his camera in hand. „We’re filming some stuff for BTE.“  
„No time.“ Trent said, pushing Chuck towards the parking lot.  
Before they arrived at Chuck’s rental they bumped into Team Taz, Ricky smirking at Chuck. „You’re walking like you got banged…“  
Orange stepped up to him, pushing his sunglasses down dramatically. „Yep.“ He said, letting the P pop.  
Chuck gasped for air while Trent just pulled him towards the car. „Says the right one. Bet he had all of their dicks shoved into his ass today.“ 

Just a few minutes later they arrived at the hotel and made their way into Orange and Trent’s room.   
„Just pull down those pants, keep that tux on, Chuckie.“ Trent said as soon as they stepped into the small room. Chuck only nodded and quickly complied.  
Orange opened his pants and pulled out his cock, settling down on the bed with his head against the headboard. Chuck got the hint and crawled onto the sheets, ass bared towards Trent while he wrapped his lips around Orange.  
There was the sound of a zipper and just seconds later the plug was removed from Chuck’s streched out hole and replaced with Trent’s hard cock.   
The room was filled with moans in no time. Orange’s cock stuffed down Chuck’s throat while Trent was completely burried in Chuck’s ass.   
It didn’t take any of them long to release, leaving them completely drained, especially Chuck could barely move anymore. Orange pulled him up so Chuck’s head was resting on his chest.   
Trent got some wet towels to clean Chuck off but he was already drifting off into dreamland, his ass leaking cum as Trent gently cleaned him up.


End file.
